


Always With You

by umbreoff



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anxious Kaneki, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, kinda gratuitous use of "'neki", me projecting on a young kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreoff/pseuds/umbreoff
Summary: It's the boys' first year of Junior High and already they're being encouraged to look towards the future - Hide's super enthusiastic, as usual; he's also worried about Kaneki...as usual.[May become a series of oneshots]





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed and feel like writing the OTP so here goes. (Rated Gen. for one swear word and mild threat)

“Wouldn’t I make a great doctor, ‘neki?” Hide asked him through a mouthful of rice. 

As usual, he had pulled up a chair at Kaneki’s desk by the window so they could sit together for lunch. Although Hide was concentrating on his food too much to notice, Kaneki resisted rolling his eyes at the question. 

It wasn’t that he thought the idea was ridiculous in itself - Hide had always been caring and intelligent; Kaneki could quite easily picture him looking after people, especially children. It’s just that they were now on the last day of their school’s ‘Career Week’ and Hide had said the same for a half dozen other jobs already. He couldn’t help but envy his friend’s enthusiasm. 

Kaneki stopped picking at his half-eaten bento to see the other boy staring at him expectantly and he realised he hadn’t said anything. “Uhh…”

Pouting slightly, Hide was quick to defend himself, “Seriously, I was up half the night researching all kinds of medical things.”

Kaneki quickly hid his smile by eating a piece of pickled cucumber. “For example?” 

Hide swallowed his food and began gesturing with his chopsticks as he spoke, “Like, how to check someone’s pulse, and how to put someone in the recovery position - that’s for if they’re unconscious but still breathing - and how to help someone who’s choking.”

“But that’s just basic first aid, Hide.”

“Yeah I know, but how many kids our age know that kind of stuff? And anyway, I tried to watch a video online about dissection and-” he shuddered dramatically. “I think I’ll be a doctor that doesn’t have to deal with blood and guts and stuff.”

“So, not a surgeon then?”

“Probably not..." he leaned forward, resting an arm on the desk, "Bet I could write a mean prescription though.” he raised an eyebrow at Kaneki who laughed a little at his friend. 

They then sat in silence for a moment before Hide continued, “Teach’ll be back any minute, you need help finishing that?” he gestured to Kaneki’s food. “I know I’m not the best cook but you could’ve at least pretended to like it.” 

The first career option Hide pursued had been catering and, despite then coming in the next day determined to be a detective, he’d since made it his mission to start making them both lunch every morning. Kaneki liked to believe it didn’t have anything to do with him needing to make his own meals after his aunt stopped doing so completely.

“No, it really does taste nice, Hide, I’m just not hungry.” He was telling the truth. Kaneki knew he had to stay behind today along with other students who hadn't shown enough interest towards a particular career, and he’d been worrying about it all morning. He still hadn’t figured out something believable to say that wouldn’t be too embarrassing. The others would sure be quick to pick on him.

After triple-checking Kaneki didn’t want any more of his lunch, Hide finished what was left, promising to treat him to a burger when they hung out that weekend.

~

Quicker than Kaneki would have liked, their final class of the day had ended and Hide hovered by his desk as everyone else left (he being the only one in their class who’d so far failed to come up with a viable career option).

“You absolutely, positively sure you don’t want me to wait for you?” 

“No thank you, Hide." he assured him, left hand unconsciously lifting to touch his chin, "I’m sure I'll be fine.”

Kaneki thought he saw him frown slightly but when he blinked again his friend was smiling as usual. Hide's voice seemed to fill the now empty classroom. “Alrighty then. Catch you later, ‘neki!” 

Hide waved as he left and shut the door. Almost immediately, the warmth Kaneki felt at his friend’s kindness seemed to leave with him. Thoughts and doubts that had been gnawing at him all day seemed louder now that he was alone. He wasn’t even sure why he was so worried, it should be easy for him to name any credible job and feign some kind of interest in it, yet he was struggling.

When called upon in class yesterday, he’d been buoyed by the release of the newest instalment by his favourite author, and was so close to saying something along the lines of wanting to emulate them, but he stopped himself. Or rather, the words just wouldn’t come out. He’d felt like the biggest idiot as he mumbled a vague “I’m not sure yet” and sat down.

They were all still a way off truly having to commit to any kind of career - he knew that. But even just the thought of saying out loud what he had only just begun to dream about somehow made it seem more real, and he immediately realised how stupid it was. Just writing stories for hours on end wouldn’t pay the bills, and who would want to buy anything he wrote anyway? It wasn’t like he was even that good. Why should he deserve to get the job he wanted when there were probably thousands, or millions of people already better than him?

The classroom door crashed open. Kaneki was taken away from his negative spiral of thoughts and instead forced to focus on the other reason he’d been so apprehensive for this evening: half a dozen students from neighbouring classes all prowled into the room, chatting and sniggering amongst themselves.

One of them Kaneki recognised as the kid who had, for some reason, made it their goal to trip him in the corridors when they passed by. Another had one time barricaded him in a bathroom stall for over ten minutes before letting him leave - he’d avoided going at school since then. Somehow he’d guessed they’d be among those who didn’t know what to do with their lives.

He kept his eyes glued down at the desk in front of him, one neared him and kicked the leg of his chair, he didn’t see who. To Kaneki’s relief (and somewhat dread) the unfortunate teacher who’d been lumped with giving another lecture on the importance of having goals for the future came in moments after.

~

It felt like an age had passed before they went around the room to ask what everyone had finally decided on. Refusing to look away from the spot on the blackboard he’d been staring at, Kaneki heard the others mutter things like ‘police officer’ and ‘civil servant’ - they’d probably had the same idea as him to just say anything to go home at this point. One said ‘sumo wrestler’ and the others laughed while the teacher sighed. Eventually they all turned to him and he felt his breathing stop for a moment as he stood to face them. 

“And what about you Kaneki-kun?”

He felt like throwing up, but he couldn't say that. Nervously, he interlaced his fingers in front of him. 

“I uh…” He could hear a couple of the boys laugh at him under their breath and he swallowed, “I was thinking of trying to um, w-write...books…” 

He knew everyone must’ve heard him waiver, and the resignation in his voice was clear. The other students no longer bothered concealing their amusement at his revelation. The teacher gave them a hard stare before turning back to him. 

“And why would you want to do that?”

He knew the teacher probably didn’t mean it but the way they phrased the question felt like they were mocking him, along with everyone else. He knew that this was when he should give reason to support his idea, so that they wouldn’t be able to disagree, but his mind remained blank as it had been since he’d opened his mouth to speak.

“I-I like reading…”

They looked as if expecting him to say more but Kaneki just sat down. His eyes fell to the hands now clasped impossibly tight in his lap, and as if on cue the others all burst into laughter. The teacher yelled at them to be quiet before smiling and nodding awkwardly to Kaneki. Then they began talking about the importance of working hard at school to get into a good university. Kaneki tried tuning everything out. He could tell the others were whispering about him but he tried pretending they weren’t.

~

Finally they were dismissed. As he often did when Hide was off sick, Kaneki deliberately took a long time to pack up his stuff, allowing the others to leave before him. He knew it wouldn’t be much use though as he assumed they would be waiting for him outside.

Of course he was right.

As he exited the main building he could see them in a line by the school gate. One shouted as he got nearer.

“Hey loser, I knew you were a nerd but that was something else!”

Although he thought it was pointless, Kaneki tried walking around them to escape. He’d dealt with bullies at his last school and knew from experience it was probably best to just take what was coming. 

One of the bigger guys stepped in front of him, “He’s talking to you, loser.” The boy spat at him and Kaneki was shoved back so hard he nearly lost his footing. He managed to straighten up but was then knocked to the ground by someone off to the side. The concrete dug into his palms and when he held them up they were littered with tiny cuts and black bits of debris.

The first kid continued, “You seriously looked like you was about to cry back then. Not that I’d blame you. I’ve no clue what I’m doing but ‘least I won’t be writing shitty chick lit.”

Kaneki let the insults wash over him - he’d heard far worse before, a lot in his own head. He was more worried about what physical damage they’d do. He didn’t want to have to take more time off school.

A stick-thin boy with wild hair came up to him and made a show of resting a foot on Kaneki’s ankle. “No wonder you didn’t say anything before. I wonder what your mum’ll do when you tell her. Think she’ll cry?” The boy threateningly began applying pressure, Kaneki could feel tears in his eyes but was sure it was from something other than the mounting pain in his joint.

The others all laughed at him as he sat on the ground, ready for them to close in like a pack of wolves. He closed his eyes.

“TEACHER!”

The distant shout rang out across the courtyard. Within seconds Kaneki felt the weight on his leg disappear, he opened his eyes slowly to see everyone had already vanished. He didn’t even hear them leave. He looked up to see the evening sky had darkened considerably without him noticing. He shivered. The air was beginning to get cold.

Then suddenly he was being helped to his feet by someone. It was Hide. He brushed the nonexistent dirt off of Kaneki’s shirt and gave him a quick once over. As he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his bloody hands, again Kaneki thought he saw the other look upset, before a grin quickly overtook his features. He wondered, like earlier, whether he was seeing things.

“Heh, I wonder what was their problem!” Hide shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. His grin softened a bit as he asked, “You alright, ‘neki?”

Kaneki nodded his head once, not trusting his voice at this particular moment. Truthfully, he could pretty much feel the bruises forming where he fell and was stepped on, and the cuts in his hands stung fiercely, but he didn’t want Hide to worry - he was already doing so much for him, far more than he thought he deserved. Plus, he’d had worse before. Kaneki felt relieved his friend seemed to buy his answer, or at least didn’t question it.

“Alrighty then,” Hide’s grin returned and with an finger he scratched the side of his cheek. “Wow, it’s getting late, isn’t it? When you’re ready we should go before that teacher catches us.” He began inching towards the gate. After a moment Kaneki followed suit, subtly trying to test his ankle really was okay.

“But wasn’t it just you that yelled? Was there really a teacher coming?”

“Nah, but one might actually show up if we hang around too long!”

~

On the way home Hide explained to him that he’d forgotten his gym clothes and had gone back to get them when he saw what was going on. Kaneki could’ve sworn he’d seen Hide take them with him earlier but he guessed he could have been mistaken. Hide walked slightly ahead as usual. He was describing in astounding detail the trailer for a film he wanted them to see next weekend and Kaneki was trying his best to listen. 

However now that the fear from before had more or less subsided, Kaneki could feel the shame that had been growing since earlier begin to bubble up and fill his insides. His heart felt heavy and hurt far more than the dull ache in his ankle or the tingling pain in his hands. He knew that realistically he wasn’t the only person to have ever dreamed like he did, but had they all been mocked for it as well? Did they all have to rise above their critics and fight for what they believed in? If so, then why couldn’t he, Kaneki Ken, do the same? 

To him, it was just another example of being too weak to defend himself. How could he have the audacity to think that he could get what he wanted? And far worse this time, because of his own selfishness, he had dragged Hide into his mess as well. What would have happened if those guys hadn’t run away? Hide couldn’t have taken them all on at once. His best friend would have gotten hurt and again it would have been all because he wasn’t strong en-

“Yo! Earth to ‘neki!”

Kaneki didn’t realise the other had stopped walking until he’d passed him and was already several paces ahead. He felt himself flush slightly.

Hide continued, hands clasped behind his head, “I said, do you think you’ll you use me as inspiration in one of your books?” he waggled his eyebrows slightly, “You know the readers would just love me.”

Startled slightly, Kaneki wasn't sure he understood what the other was saying. How much had he heard them say earlier? Was he just joking? Or making fun of him? Hide wouldn’t normally do that...would he? Maybe-

“Also,” Hide interrupted his thoughts once again, “can I ask you a favour?”

This time, Kaneki was even more surprised by the sudden change in his friend's expression; his face had become a lot more serious - like it did when he was piecing together bits of a crime show before the culprit was revealed at the end - and the fact that he was asking something of him? Normally he was the one always needing things from Hide. He nodded almost without thinking.

Almost immediately, Hide strode towards him until he was close enough to gently grip the other’s shoulders. Kaneki flushed once more but he stayed where he was. He could feel the warmth from Hide’s hands seep through his shirt - in the back of his mind he thought it felt nice.

"Kaneki..." Hide stared unblinking at him for a moment. “Can I tend to your injuries? It would make great practice for my future career in medicine, ya know." At first, Kaneki thought he might have misheard, then the other went on, "And if you let me, I’ll even help you write the 'me' character, not that you probably need it - just that way we can help each other.”

As he finished he gave one of his biggest, widest smiles, the kind Kaneki remembered most from when it was just the two of them spending time together. Looking at him, it almost made him feel like Hide just wanted him to smile back, which he did, albeit a small one. He then swallowed a bit and nodded.

“Come on now, I need the verbal consent of my patient. Let me hear ya!”

“Sure…” his voice trailed off but Kaneki could already the tightness in his chest lessen. Being reminded that he had someone who cared enough to cheer him up always made him feel just a bit better about himself.

“Alright!” Hide fist bumped the air. “You’re in safe hands, 'neki.” As if to somehow illustrate his point, he then wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

Kaneki took in a deep breath and his smile grew a bit more, “Thank you, Hide.”

“No need, dude.” Hide threw an arm around the other's shoulders and started walking again, Kaneki quickly fell into step with him. “Though if you want to thank me, you’d better make my character super cool! How about a superhero? Or a ghost hunter! You'd be good at writing something creepy.” Hide squeezed the other’s shoulder slightly to signal he didn't mean it as an insult.

Kaneki only hummed in response, all of a sudden his body started to feel exhausted as he relaxed a bit more. They walked in silence for a few moments before Hide spoke again, whipping his head around to face him.

“Ooh you know what, you should make a character based on you too! Then we can be together in two worlds!”

Kaneki could feel his throat tighten slightly then and he was afraid that this time he might cry. He felt touched, and only a bit embarrassed by his friend’s sappy ideas. Really, he thought, how could Hide talk so earnestly about him, as if he thought that writing was something he could do and that he would actually be good at? It amazed him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But then again, he couldn’t think of a time when his friend had been anything but supportive of him.

Not quite sure how to respond, he merely hooked a tired arm tentatively around Hide’s middle and leant into him. Actually, he felt a bit of excitement at the idea of writing about them both, and suddenly was looking forward to getting home and writing down some ideas.

“Just don't forget me when you’re famous, 'kay?” 

Somehow, Kaneki didn't think that would ever be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the title's the Nordic 5 song from Hetalia.  
> The bullies' insults were stupid. Also Idk where to draw the line mixing Japanese and English. And how do 13-year-olds even talk? Eh, at least I got some vague references to canon in there.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I welcome feedback.


End file.
